Speak now
by DaniMT
Summary: -Vamos Aioria ¿Que tan difícil es decirle a tu hermano que odias a su novia?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

NO MANCHEN LOS EXTRAÑO UN CHORRO!

Hace demasiado que no sabía nada de nadie por aquí, eso me entristece :'( y por desgracia hoy tampoco tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones o algo por el estilo (aunque son vacaciones tengo 2 trabajos y estoy más ocupada que en el semestre)

En fin, me han pasado demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas. Pero a pesar de todo aquí estamos echándole ganas :) o al menos tratando

Este pequeño fic esta basado en hechos reales

* * *

Aioria estaba a punto de enloquecer.

La única razón por la que había mantenido la cordura este tiempo era... ¿que era? ya ni lo recordaba, pero lo que sea que lo había ayudado hasta ahora, definitivamente no le serviría de nada.

Estaba histérico, no sabía como ayudar a su hermano ahora.

No sabía como se metió su hermano en ese problema en primer lugar.

Todo comenzó una mañana, donde en un viaje Aioros trajo algo desconocido en el santuario: un celular. Esos aparatos modernos estaban prohibidos, pero Athena dejo que Aioros lo conservara ¿por que? es una excelente pregunta. En fin, Aioros tuvo que salir esta vez a una misión en alguna parte de Grecia y regreso al día siguiente con una sonrisa extraña que preocupo a Aioria.

– ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto cuando su hermano paso por la quinta casa.

– Conocí a una chica – le revelo Aioros – ¡Mira, es linda!

Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Aioros le acerco demasiado el celular a la cara, por lo que Aioria tuvo que alejarlo para ver la imagen. En la foto se veía a Aioros sonriente de la vida y a lado una chica con una media sonrisa.

Aunque quería seguir viendo la imagen porque algo no encajaba, Aioros rápidamente la retiro el teléfono y se fue sonriente a la casa de Sagitario.

Desde entonces, Aioria no paraba de tener un sentimiento extraño sobre el tema, Marin le explico que se debía a que tal vez se sentía triste debido a que Aioros ya no estaría solamente para él, pero no era eso.

– ¿Alguien sabe por qué Aioros tiene cara de idiota desde hace rato? – pregunto discretamente Milo mientras entrenaba con otros caballeros dorados.

– Tiene novia – dijo Aioria sin darle importancia.

– ¡¿Qué?! – grito Milo – ¡¿Como que Aioros tiene novia?!

– Era algo obvio – comento Camus como si nada.

– ¿La has conocido, Aioria? ¿Como es? – cuestiono Mü.

– Me enseño una foto, pero no la he conocido.

Y agradecía a Athena que no la conocía, estaba seguro de que le gruñiría.

Aunque Aioros era realmente feliz, había días donde estaba estresado, incluso triste. Y agarraba a cualquier caballero de la orden dorada como diario. Y Aioria era la página principal de sus preocupaciones por ser su hermano.

Por lo que Aioros le contó, no quería toparse a esa mujer nunca. Era divorciada, mayor que Aioros y aunque poseía una fortuna y varios vehículos para viajar a donde quisiera, obligaba a su hermano a hacerse cargo de todo y ella no era para nada cooperativa o comprensiva; las cosas se hacían como ella quería en el momento que quería.

Incluso llego un punto donde Aioros estaba más deprimido que feliz, pero no quería dejarla ir.

Aioros dejo en una ocasión el celular en su casa, y como Marin estaba de visita Aioria decidió enseñarle la foto de la novia de su hermano. Ella era excelente cuando se trataba de identificar personas gracias a su sexto sentido de mujer.

Cuando Marin vio el rostro de la mujer, no tardó en expresar su opinión.

– Por todo lo que me has contado, tienes todo el derecho de estar preocupado. Tiene bonita cara y todo pero... creo que es lo único bonito que tiene. Aunque tiene un lindo rostro me da la impresión de que en cualquier momento va a escupirme en mi cara.

Pasaban los meses y Aioria estaba cada vez más preocupado. Aioros estaba demasiado desesperado para que su novia le pusiera atención, porque por lo que su hermano le contó, esta lo había estado prácticamente ignorando por semanas.

Sin saber que hacer, se trago su orgullo y busco a Saga.

– Desde el principio le dije que no le convenía, pero parece que estaba hablando con una pared – explico Saga, dando la espalda a Aioria –, es su decisión.

El límite de Aioria fue cuando Aioros llegó casi llorando en una ocasión por, en su opinión, exigencias ridículas de la novia de su hermano. Aunque estaba furioso y esa mujer realmente se ganó su odio, era malo para las palabras; no quería lastimar a su hermano más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que volvió a la casa de Géminis para intentar convencer a Saga de que hablara con él. Después de todo, el geminiano era muy bueno con las palabras y después de todo lo que vivió obtuvo una gran empatía hacia los demás.

Se decepcionó un poco cuando en Géminis solo encontró a Kanon.

– ¿Donde esta Saga?

– Salió una misión ¿para que lo buscabas?

– Solo para discutir un asunto privado con él.

– ¿La novia de Aioros?

Kanon dio en el blanco.

– ¿Tu la viste en una ocasion con Saga, cierto? Aioros me contó que ustedes lo acompañaron a visitarla después de una misión. ¿Que opinas de ella?

– Eh... ¿tu que opinas de ella?

– Me enfada que haga sufrir tanto a Aioros, estoy feliz de no tener que verla.

– Te entiendo, Saga la odia. La vi de lejos y puedo decirte que a veces tu hermano me preocupa.

– ¡Entonces debemos hacer algo!

– Mira, yo tampoco sé mucho de estos temas, pero hay que tener fe en que Aioros se dará cuenta. Es su vida después de todo.

No conforme con esto, Aioria ascendió a la cuarta casa. Cuando entró, pensó seriamente a quién iba a pedirle ayuda...

– Debes estar muy desesperado para pedirme ayuda – fue lo primero que dijo Death Mask.

– Demasiado ahora que lo pienso.

– Soy una mierda para estas cosas, pero por lo que tengo entendido no hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Obviamente esa mujer esta usando a tu hermano como trapeador pero ya cada quien se mata como quiere.

Aioria pensó, se le estaban acabando los recursos. Resignado, fue con Shura. Para su sorpresa, Afrodita también estaba de visita.

– ¿Como esta Aioros? – le pregunto Shura con su semblante serio de siempre.

– No lo sé – respondió Aioria con sinceridad.

– Uno ya nunca sabe. De repente esta feliz, luego frustrado, después feliz y al final termina triste. Esta peor que Saga – comento Afrodita en voz alta.

– Ya lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe – gruño Aioria.

– Se dará cuenta, Aioros es muy listo. Aunque tratemos de advertirle a alguien que se hará daño a veces es mejor que experimente el dolor para que se de cuenta. Solo espero que Aioros no tenga que sufrir tanto...

Más tarde ese día, Aioros llego a la quinta casa, contando nuevamente una de sus citas con su novia. Para sorpresa de Aioria, esta vez Aioros estaba demasiado feliz.

Demasiado.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Aioros le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda – ¡Hasta puede que algún día sea tu cuñada!

– ¡¿Qué?!

Después de que dijo eso, Aioros salio de la casa.

Y así Aioria estaba como león enjaulado desde entonces.

Debía hablar lo antes posible con Aioros antes de que hiciera algo que se arrepintiera más tarde.

Definitivamente debía hacer algo.

Debía hablar.

Pero...

¿Que podía decirle?

* * *

¡Hora de que la orden dorada intervenga!

Bueno chicos, es todo por ahora, creo que puedo hacer un capitulo o dos más de estos pero no sé... Lo escribí porque la idea llevaba meses en mi cabeza. Además como acabe mi tercer libro estoy en una especie de crisis y negación por empezar otro dado que los libros anteriores fueron muy fáciles para mi y los que vienen son más complejos.

Oh y porque mi vida amorosa en estos momentos es un santo desastre y estoy tratando desesperadamente de no pensar :D Me sudan las manos, mi estomago esta revuelto, mi capacidad de razonamiento si tuviera que definirla con un meme sería cuando el cerebro de Bob Esponja los pequeños Bob Esponja entran en pánico y la oficina comienza a incendiarse :3 si no saben de mi en un mes entonces me morí

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya saben que cualquier comentario en verdad lo apreciaría muchísimo.

¡Los quiero y los extraño!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

P.S. Una disculpa cualquier error ortográfico.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

No esperaba tan cálida bienvenida de ustedes :'( enserio los extrañaba y los quiero!

Bueno como apenas estoy escribiendo el capitulo no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos más seguirá, al final del fic les digo XD

Ah por cierto las cosas salieron bien, mejor de lo que esperaba y ando extremadamente feliz c:

Este pequeño fic esta basado en hechos reales

* * *

Saori recorría tranquilamente el pequeño pueblo junto a Shaina, Marin, Seiya y Hyoga (estos últimos estaban de visita)

Las guerras santas, por ahora, habían terminado. Mientras tanto, trataba de vivir su vida con la mayor tranquilidad posible, ya que con la anterior guerra santa su estado físico aun se encontraba delicado y era recomendable no preocuparse en exceso.

Saori de repente sintió una escalofriante sensación que la hizo entrar en pánico y mirar hacia todos lados.

– ¿Hades? – pregunto Saori en voz alta.

Todos de inmediato rodearon a Saori y pusieron una posición de combate.

– ¿Pero como? ¡Se supone que ya lo habíamos derrotado! – grito Hyoga, listo para lanzar una exclamación de aurora.

Seiya estaba en guardia, hasta que cierta silueta se le hizo familiar y dejo su pose de combate.

– Miren, ahí esta Aioros.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde estaba el caballero dorado de Sagitario.

Aioros estaba caminando con una gran sonrisa en su cara y a un lado de él una chica casi de su altura, a diferencia del caballero de Sagitario, ella tenía una cara indiferente, incluso fastidiada.

Marín palideció. Ya había visto esa cara, era difícil (por desgracia) olvidar algo asi.

– Esa es la novia de Aioros.

Shaina sintió un escalofría recorrer toda su columna vertebral.

– ¿De repente hizo frío aquí? – soltó Hyoga, abrazándose a si mismo.

De repente se empezó el día caluroso se empezó a cubrir de nubes y varios rayos iluminaron el cielo

– ¿Alguien más vio los rayos? – pregunto Seiya con inocencia.

...

– ¡Aioria!

El caballero de Leo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para salir a recibir a la persona que estaba armando un escándalo por su casa.

– ¿Shaina? ¿Que...?

– Te diré lo que estoy haciendo aquí: preocupándome mas por tu hermano que tu por él. Es que no, no entiendo como permitiste que tu hermano llegara tan lejos con una mujer así ¡¿Por que diablos no hablaste desde el principio?!

– ¿Ya la viste? – pregunto con sorpresa.

– Para mi desgracia, si. Ahora Athena esta teniendo una crisis nerviosa en este momento, teme por Aioros y no la culpo para nada. Me dio escalofríos tan solo verla de lejos.

– Pero...

– ¡Nada! ¡Habla Aioria, maldita sea! ¡¿Si a tu hermano se le mete a la cabeza quedarse con esa víbora (y mira con quien estas hablando) que planeas hacer?!

La sola idea del matrimonio entre su hermano y esa mujer lo hizo reaccionar.

Era hora de actuar.

...

Saga llegó al santuario pocos días después.

Llego para ser más precisos en la madrugada, antes del amanecer. Al llegar a las instancias privadas de la tercera casa, se detuvo súbitamente. Aioria encendió la luz de una lampara que estaba en las penumbras del tercer templo, estaba sentado en el sillon con las piernas cruzadas (Algo así cuando una madre espera a su hijo en la madrugada para hablar con él).

Saga cerró los ojos, suspiro y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

– Aioria, esto no es sano.

– Te diré que no es sano: dejar que uno de tus compañeros de orden caiga tan bajo y tu no hagas nada.

– Déjalo de una vez.

– Bien, no hagas nada al respecto – dijo Aioria sin querer pelear –, pero ayúdame a mí a hacer algo al respecto.

...

 _Casa de Leo_

– ¡Hola Aioria! – saludo Aioros al entrar a la casa de su hermano – ¿Que pasa? ¿Esta todo en orden?

– Aioros, tengo que hablar contigo, necesito que escuches.

Aioria tomo aire y comenzó a leer una hoja que tenía en su mano

–"Bien Aioros, decidí escribirlo porque no soy muy bueno hablando de estas cosas y no quería correr el riesgo de lastimarte como ella lo hace. Quiero decirte que... – tomo aire de nuevo – no me agrada tu novia.

Listo, ya esta, lo dijo. Y sintió que una gran carga se liberaba de sus hombros. Miro por un segundo a Aioros y vio que su hermano parpadeo varias veces, incrédulo, pero su rostro se mantenía sereno.

– Y antes de que preguntes, te explicaré por qué. Aprendí al verte a ti que si en una relación tu estas haciendo el esfuerzo, te deja para después y sus acciones hablan por sí mismas de mala manera, aquí están pasando dos cosas: esa persona no sabe lo que quiere y por lo tanto no te quiere" – dejo de leer el papel y vio a su hermano a los ojos – ¡Pero eso no significa que estas mal, ella no es para ti, porque eres mi hermano quiero que seas feliz y mereces a alguien que nunca te trate así ni quiera perderte!

Aioros proceso cada palabra con cuidado.

– Ni siquiera la has visto ¿como puedes decir todo eso si no la has visto?

Aioria reacciono rápido.

– Tal vez la tristeza y el estrés que te hace pasar la mitad del tiempo tenga algo que ver.

Aioros se quedo de pie sin decir una palabra más. Aioria logró su cometido por lo que procedió a retirarse a las instancias privadas de Leo hasta que escuchó:

– Esta bien, gracias por hacérmelo saber y por preocuparte. Creo que estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso con ella.

Aioria casi desfallece al oír eso ¿siguiente paso?

 _"¡Puede que algún día sea tu cuñada!"_

– Si vas a seguir avanzando con ella, entonces olvídate de mi apoyo.

– Creo que los dos se llevarían muy bien.

Aioria tenía un tremendo impulso de golpear a su hermano en ese momento.

– No cambiare de opinión – expresó con ira contenida.

– Esta bien, de cualquier manear hay familia en las reuniones familiares que no se habla.

Ahora fue el turno de Aiora de quedarse inmóvil y el de Aioros de marcharse.

Bien, la prioridad de todo caballero era no entrar en pánico.

Pero para Aioria ya era imposible no entrar en pánico.

* * *

¡PEGALE AIORIA!

Bueno gente es todo por hoy, ahora si el siguiente capitulo viene lo bueno, ya lo empecé a escribir. Les puedo asegurar que más de un dorado va a tratar de intervenir, si hasta Shaina se asusto, y Saori ahora si entenderá como se siente Aioria.

Escribí este capitulo hoy en biblioteca en lugar de hacer tarea XD y una disculpa subirlo tan tarde, se presentaron varios imprevistos pero aquí estamos :D

EN FIN, mi vida al fin esta tornando un giro positivo y ando más feliz de lo normal :3 todo ha salido bien, ya empecé a escribir las bases de mi cuarto libro y mi vida en general este brillando como el sol y soy feliz :3

Muchas gracias a los reviews anónimos, les doy las gracias por aquí! Muchas gracias chicos de verdad!

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya saben que cualquier comentario en verdad lo apreciaría muchísimo.

¡Los quiero y los extraño!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

P.S. Una disculpa cualquier error ortográfico.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

Ando muy feliz y emocionada por todo lo que esta pasando, y ustedes forman parte de esa felicidad :)

Este pequeño fic esta basado en hechos reales

* * *

– En pocas palabras, no entendió nada de lo que dijiste – concluyo Marin.

Aioria había llegado a la cabaña de la amazona y dio vueltas como león enjaulado hasta que finalmente se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sabana de la cama de Marin.

– Bien, intentemos otra cosa – propuso Marin.

...

– Vamos Athena – decía Shion una y otra vez –, no puede ser tan malo.

Athena estaba detrás del trono del patriarca, cubierta de pies a cabeza con una manta de su recamara y viendo hacia la nada.

– Era Hades, no sé como pero esa mujer tenía un aura como la de Hades.

– Señorita, Hades ya no esta, hay personas con auras... especiales, pero es todo – explico Shion –. Vamos, salga de ahí. Recuerde que no es bueno para su salud preocuparse tanto.

Justo en ese momento, Aioria entro a la recamara del patriarca, se arrodillo en señal de respeto y pidió permiso para hablar. Solo hasta ese momento, Saori se quito la manta y se presento ante el caballero de Leo como una persona decente y no como una adolescente que estaba histérica hace unos momentos atrás.

– Bueno, yo... tenía una pregunta. Si un caballero pensara en comprometerse con alguien ajeno al santuario... ¿tendrían que vivir aquí? Es por curiosidad, no es por nada ni nadie en particular.

Shion y Athena se quedaron paralizados. Aioria trago grueso, supo había metido la pata cuando Saori se ponía más pálida de lo normal. Las autoridades del santuario se dieron cuenta a donde iba esa pregunta.

– ¿Que? – susurro Shion.

– ¡¿Que?! – exclamo Saori.

...

– ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron todos los dorados.

Saori, al ver lo mala que pintaba la situación del caballero de Sagitario, decidió juntar a todos los caballeros dorados (menos Aioros obviamente) para intentar averiguar que podían hacer por él.

– ¿Planea casarse con ella? – pregunto Milo en voz alta.

– Claro que no, esta pensando en terminarla – le contesto Aldebaran con sarcasmo, tratando de relajar un poco el tenso ambiente.

– Oh, ya era hora – se alegro Milo.

Camus se descruzo de brazos, tomo una manzana que guardaba en una pequeña bolsa y se la metió a Milo en la boca.

– Bien, tenemos aproximadamente 4 minutos antes de que se la termine.

– No podemos permitir que llegue hasta ese extremo – comento Aioria.

– Creo que están exagerando – dijo Shaka –, es una relación tóxica, se cansara de ella.

– Ya lleva meses con ella, se esta tardando en reaccionar – apoyo Shura la preocupación de Aioria.

– ¿Ya intentaron hablar con él? – cuestiono Mu.

Aioria asintió, igualmente Saori. En cuanto la diosa vio a la novia de Aioros trato de hablar con él, sin resultados.

– No funciono – informo Saori, con gran preocupación en su rostro.

– ¿Y que quieren hacer entonces? ¿Sabotear su relación? – cuestiono Dohko mientras reía. Varios caballeros se vieron entre ellos, pensativos. La sonrisa de Dohko se desvaneció – ¿Están jugando cierto?

– Lo estamos considerando – admitió Aioria.

– Ya hablaron con él, hicieron lo que estaba en sus manos – dijo Camus.

– Yo sé como solucionar esto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Death Mask.

– Compra un muñeco vudú.

– Me la creí, por un momento me la creí – dijo Kanon, poniendo una mano en su rostro.

– ¡No vamos a comprar un muñeco vudú para que Aioros termine su relación, eso es ridículo! – exclamó Shaka, un poco harto de la situación en la que se vio en vuelto – ¡Ni cuentes tus ahorros Aioria, no vas a comprar un objeto así solo para terminar la relación de tu hermano!

– ¿No se han puesto a meditar que tal vez Aioros solo esta ilusionado con la idea del amor, y cuando su novia lo vuelva a estresar demasiado tal vez ya entre en razón? – pregunto Saga con calma.

– Es más alta la probabilidad de que Saori saque a Seiya de la friendzone, que llueva en el desierto, o de que tu consigas a alguien que te soporte antes de que eso pase – afirmo Kanon.

Todos asintieron.

– Tiene un punto – Afrodita desvió la mirada para evitar que Saga lo atrapara en otra dimensión.

– ¿Que es la friendzone? – pregunto Saori con inocencia.

– Nada, señorita. Nada – la distrajo Shion.

– Seamos realistas: el amor hace estúpido a cualquiera, pasara un rato hasta que Aioros se de cuenta – comento Camus.

– Insisto en el muñeco vudú, pero ustedes eligen complicarse la vida – bufo Death Mask.

– Intentaré hablar con él – propuso Mu.

– Hijo, no es por bajarte los ánimos – intervino Dohko – pero si su hermano menor ya lo intento e incluso Athena, no va a escuchar a nadie más.

– Más sencillo, Mu ¿vas a acostarte con él? – pregunto Death Mask.

– ¡¿Que?! ¡No!

– Entonces no, no te va a escuchar.

– ¿Le decimos que es transexual? – propuso Milo cuando se termino su manzana.

Todos los dorados, Shion y Athena vieron a Milo.

– En serio, no quiero saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza – hablo Shaka por todos.

– De cualquier forma no hay mucho que ver – se burlo Kanon.

– Aioria, dime que no lo estas considerando – pidió Aldebaran.

– No puedo creer que también lo este considerando – admitió Aioria.

– Oh, bueno. Casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas – explico Afrodita.

– ¿Que tal un muñeco vudú?

– No vamos a usar un muñeco vudú – negó esta vez Shura.

– ¿Una maldición?

– No.

– ¿Que tal un ritual?

– ¿Que demonios esta mal contigo? – pregunto Afrodita.

– Disculpen, creo que debo retirarme a descansar.

Athena tomo su báculo para apoyarse en él y apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Shion para avanzar mejor. Una vez que Saori se retiro de la habitación, los caballeros no tardaron en pelear.

– ¡Saben que no debemos causarle problemas y hablan de muñecos vudú, maldiciones y otras tonterías! – estallo Dohko – ¡Maduren, maldita sea!

Dohko se puso de pie y procedió a irse también.

– No puedo creer todo lo que ocasiono la mala relación de Aioros – dijo Shaka.

Aioria puso ambas manos en su cabeza.

Aun no sabía que hacer al respecto.

* * *

Estas cosas no ayudan a Aioria XD

Chicos no tengo comentarios el dia de hoy ya que estoy extremadamente ocupada, no se ni como encontre el tiempo para escribir, asi que solo les dire que los reviews los contestare mañana y Grasshoper tu review me hizo llorar (de buena manera) luego te explicare por que

Mañana hare mi pagina en facebook como escritora, sera esta:

Dani M.T mi foto de perfil sera un dibujo de mi misma y la foto de portada sera una muy bonita de una chica dibujandole alas a otra persona y dice: I believe in you

Eso sera hasta mañana viernes y lo pondre en mi perfil tambien

Muchas gracias a los reviews anónimos, les doy las gracias por aquí! Muchas gracias chicos de verdad!

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya saben que cualquier comentario en verdad lo apreciaría muchísimo.

¡Los quiero mucho!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

P.S. Una disculpa cualquier error ortográfico.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

Ando abarrotada de trabajo pero lo importante es que ya soy feliz con lo que amo y lo importante es intentar seguir y echarle ganas a la vida :D

Calculo que uno capítulos a lo mucho y este cuento se acabo :3

* * *

Aioria abrió los ojos con pereza solo para encontrarse a Milo zarandeándolo de un lado a otro con un traje formal.

– Por fin despiertas – celebró el caballero de escorpión.

Aioria lo miro con extrañeza, hizo un par de estiramientos para quitarse el sueño de encima y se puso lentamente de pie.

– ¿En donde estoy?

Milo lo miro como si estuviera bromeando.

– En la boda de tu hermano, como tu futura cuñada te odia y no quiere que estés en su boda entonces no recibiste invitación. Me pediste que te ayudara a colarte.

Milo le extendió una tarjeta de color negro y letras plateadas. Aioria la tomo para examinarla con cuidado. El diseño era terrible, no sabía si estaba acudiendo a una boda o una fiesta de halloween.

– ¿Esto es un sueño, cierto? ¿Una mala broma? ¡Tiene que serlo!

Cuando Aioria levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que Milo ya no estaba.

Entró a la recepción de un pequeño y elegante hotel. Para su buena suerte, logró pasar desapercibido por los encargados. Recorrió un largo pasillo alfombrado, al llegar al final escucho voces familiares y se detuvo.

– No puedo creer que realmente Aioros este a punto de casarse – escuchó la voz de Shura.

– Yo no lo voy a creer hasta que se lleve a cabo la ceremonia. Tal vez la novia lo deje plantado en el altar – sin duda ese era Afrodita.

– No digas eso.

– ¿Por qué no? Vamos, es la tercera vez que esa mujer usa un vestido de novia. No le costará engañar a otro iluso y ser la novia una cuarta vez.

– No culparía a la mujer si se casa por cuarta vez, las bodas son funerales con pastel – no podían faltar los comentarios de Death Mask.

Aioria decidió buscar a los demás caballeros, iba a darle algo en cualquier momento y necesitaba de alguien que pudiera revivirlo en caso de que ya no pudiera soportar esa situación. Trató de retirarse lo más discretamente que pudo, hasta que escucho gritos en una habitación. Pego su oído a la pared y escuchó la voz de una mujer gritándole a la dama de honor.

Él definitivamente no era el tipo de personas que debía estarse metiendo en una celebración de velo blanco, pero su hermano no era la persona que debía estarse casando con alguien que realmente no era la indicada.

Cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, inmediatamente entro a una habitación que encontró abierta y se oculto hasta que las personas al otro lado estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos. Escucho en alguna parte un piano y se dio cuenta de que la ceremonia estaba comenzando.

Corrió varias veces en círculo y por precaución se ocultaba detrás de algunas cortinas, en verdad no podía creer que su queridísima futura cuñada lo haya des-invitado y Aioros permitió eso.

¿Que sería diferente si tan solo hubiera hablado antes?

No lo sabia, pero definitivamente hablaría ahora.

No perdió el tiempo y se concentró en encontrar el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Al llegar a un gran salón tuvo que entrar con cautela y se quedo en una de las bancas de atrás. Sus compañeros de orden estaban adelante, algunos intercambiando gestos divertidos y otros haciendo comentarios sin descaro.

– La canción parece de una marcha fúnebre.

– Queda muy bien para la ocasión.

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando entro la novia.

Usaba un vestido de novia muy grande como si fuera la reina del evento o aquella situación fuera una especie de concurso, era exagerado al igual que su maquillaje y su rostro era de seriedad absoluta.

Cuando la novia llego al improvisado altar, dio comienzo la ceremonia.

– Muy bien – hablo un hombre – Es hora de empezar, quien quiera hablar, hágalo ahora o calle para siempre.

– ¡Yo me opongo!

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Kanon.

– Era broma, siempre quise hacer eso.

Saga puso una mano en su rostro, avergonzado. Kanon había logrado su cometido de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Aioria con algo de duda se puso de pie lentamente, ahora las miradas horrorizadas de todos estaban sobre él, pero estaba tan concentrado en las ojos sorprendidos de Aioros que no le tomo importancia a los demás.

Se encontraba en un punto muerto. Quería decirle tantas cosas " ¡No eres el hombre que debería casarse con la persona equivocada, aprovecha y huye ahora! ¡Tienes que escucharme, no puedes hacer esto!"

Pero nada salía de su boca.

¿Por que eran tan difícil hablar?

...

Aioria se levanto bruscamente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, se quedo meditando acerca de lo que acababa de pasar y concluyó que todo fue una pesadilla.

Una horrible pesadilla que podía hacerse realidad un día.

– ¡Necesito ese muñeco vudú!

* * *

Soñar esas cosas es horrible, lo digo por experiencia propia XD

Grasshoper tu review me hizo llorar porque de alguna manera recordé como empece a escribir aquí por fanfiction y por todo lo que tuve que pasar. No tenía tiempo para escribir, si tenía que desvelarme por tareas en la escuela, debía desvelarme aun más para escribir una pagina de mi libro diaria. Nadie me apoyaba (hasta me criticaban), usaba los pocos recursos que tenía a la mano para aprender a escribir, ya que no tenía dinero ni tiempo para entrar a talleres. Nunca dormía lo necesario, siempre estaba cansada, lloré porque fueron meses en decirme si aceptaban mi obra o no, participe en concursos pequeños de literatura de los cuales no ganaba nada y además muchos problemas personales.

Hiciste bien porque me recordaste el largo y doloroso camino que recorrí por 5 años desde que empece a escribir y 3 desde que empece a el proyecto de mi libro. Todo lo que pase por fin esta dando frutos, y son más dulces de lo que pude alguna vez imaginar. Gracias de verdad.

P.S. ¡Ahí tienes tu muñeco vudú! XD

HABEMUS PAGINA DE FACEBOOK!

Dani M.T mi foto de perfil sera un dibujo de mi misma (la que tengo en fanfiction ahora) y la foto de portada es una muy bonita de una chica dibujandole alas a otra persona y dice: I believe in you

No quería ponerla oficial por aquí la verdad porque como ya estoy en proceso de publicación de mi primer libro (al fin) pues la señorita encargada me dijo que debía crearme una pagina como escritora en todas las redes sociales que pueda, y estoy viendo si un profesional que me recomendaron podría trabajar en diseños especiales, mientras tanto ahí esta esa pagina, lo más probable es que luego abra otra pero por el momento esa pagina para entretenimiento y avisarles si podre publicar y esas cosas.

En fin

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya saben que cualquier comentario en verdad lo apreciaría muchísimo.

¡Los quiero mucho!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

P.S. Una disculpa cualquier error ortográfico.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

... No me maten.

¡No esperaba tardarme tanto, lo juro! ¡Es que este semestre estuvo intenso, fue como practicar malabarismo: empezó con tres pelotas y estaba bien, luego me agregaron otra, y otra, luego me quitaron tres y casi de inmediato me pusieron cinco junto con una bola de boliche, un cactus, piedras y debía manejar un monociclo que iba a una rampa que iba en dirección a un aro de fuego y si caía abajo había una piscina con tiburones!

Además de que mi vida amorosa valió madre, nunca llegué tan lejos pero las cosas no salieron bien, no se por qué todavía me sorprendo, pero bueno.

No les quito más tiempo, he aquí el último capitulo con altas probabilidades de un epílogo.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Semanas pasaron, y la salud de Athena no iba mejorando, pensar que en uno de sus caballeros estaba sufriendo le provocaba una gran tristeza, como si fuera la suya. Esto hizo que la orden dorada quedara divida en tres: los que estaban en contra de la novia de Aioros, los "indiferentes" y aquellos que planeaban destruir esa relación a como diera lugar.

En la cuarta casa del zodiaco, un evento especial se estaba llevando a cabo. Adentro del templo, cuatro sujetos encapuchados estaban reunidos en círculo, rodeados de oscuridad que solo era iluminada por la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas.

–El ritual esta a punto de comenzar – dijo uno de ellos –, pero antes hay que seguir indicaciones especiales.

–¿Que indicaciones? – pregunto uno.

–Primero, deben cortar uno de sus dedos y una gota de sangre debe caer en el círculo trazado en el piso.

Death Mask, quien estaba a cargo de aquella ceremonia, le paso a otros los miembros un cuchillo de cocina. Cada uno de ellos hizo lo que se le indico.

–Ahora – señalo a dos caballeros – ustedes deben intercambiar algo.

–¿Como que?

–Algo significativo, único. Un beso o algo así.

Ambos caballeros no pudieron evitar demostrar su desagrado, se vieron rápidamente e hicieron lo que Death Mask sugirió. Después, ambos aguantaron las ganas de vomitar. Afrodita hizo lo imposible para no burlarse de ellos en voz alta.

–¡¿Por qué?! – reacciono el caballero de Leo cuando recibió esa peculiar muestra de cariño de parte de Milo – ¡¿Esto que tiene que ver?!

–Nada, solo por diversión.

Antes de que Aioria y Milo asesinaran a Death Mask, alguien encendió las luces del templo. El caballero del cuarto templo gruño y se cubrió con su capa.

– Quisiera preguntar que carajos están haciendo, pero a juzgar por el contexto, no dudo de que alguna estupidez – Kanon respiro hondo y pregunto – ¿Quien me explica?

– Un ritual – respondió Death Mask con sencillez.

– No me digas – soltó Kanon con sarcasmo –, pero no es de ti de quien estoy decepcionado – vio de reojo a cierto caballero y se retiro.

Aioria fue tras Kanon, alcanzándolo en la entrada del templo.

– Kanon, espera – lo detuvo Aioria.

– En verdad no creí que llegarías tan lejos – le reprendió Kanon – ¿Rituales, vestimenta de monjes (no quiero saber de donde lo sacaron), y eso que vi era un muñeco vudú? Mejor no me contestes.

Sin más, Kanon se retiró.

Aioria miro al interior del templo y se cuestiono si realmente todo aquello era tan estrictamente necesario. Antes de volver a ingresar al templo, llego un mensaje importante hacia las doce casas.

 _Noticias de última hora_ – era Saga – _Aioros y su novia terminaron, agradecería su comprensión en estos momentos y que no dijeran/hicieran una estupidez, va a su casa a descansar. Gracias por su atención._

Ante esa noticia, Death Mask, Aioria, Milo y Afrodita se voltearon a ver lentamente entre ellos. Luego pasaron su mirada hacia su entorno, se quedaron quietos unos minutos viendo a la mismísima nada. El primero en reaccionar fue Aioria, quien empezó a borrar el circulo de gis que estaba en el suelo, seguido de él Milo que comenzó a apagar las velas y Afrodita quitaba las cortinas negras que cubrían la luz del templo de cáncer.

– ¡Ya viene Aioros! – anuncio Milo, viendo al caballero de Sagitario caminar hacia la cuarta casa.

– ¡Corran todos! – les dijo Death Mask.

Aioria, Milo y Afrodita aceleraron el paso hacia la salida del templo.

– ¡Death Mask esta es tu casa! – exclamó Afrodita.

– Oh, es cierto – dijo Death Mask, regresando a la entrada para recibir a Aioros.

– Hola, solicito permiso para pasar – le pidió Aioros algo desanimado.

– No estábamos haciendo un ritual.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, nada. Adelante.

 _Casa de Leo_

Aioria llego jadeando a su casa, se apresuro a quitarse y ocultar su vestimenta de monje y se dio cuenta de que en su mano aun tenía el muñeco vudú.

– ¡Milo! – le hablo al caballero de escorpión antes de que saliera de su casa, ya que Afrodita se había perdido de vista – ¡Toma!

Aioria le arrojo el muñeco vudú, a lo cual Milo atrapo sin saber que era hasta que lo observo bien.

– ¡Ni loco, fue tu idea!

Milo le aventó el muñeco de vuelta y Aioria también. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Aioria sintió la presencia de Aioros cerca.

– ¡Aioros ya casi esta aquí, dáselo a Shaka o a alguien!

– ¡Maldición!

 _Casa de Virgo_

Shaka estaba meditando tranquilamente en una flor de loto gigante. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver primero a Afrodita y luego a Milo pasar con una vestimenta de monje oscuro y un muñeco en una de sus manos. Los vio correr hasta que se perdieron de vista. Cerró los ojos, inhalo, exhalo y volvió a concentrarse en su meditación mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que la vida diera vueltas muy extrañas.

 _Casa de Libra_

Milo tomo un descanso en la entrada de Dohko, había dejado el maldito muñeco vudú en la salida del templo de Virgo, así que sería un pendiente menos en su vida.

– Hijo, tu también te ves cansado – lo recibió Dohko – ¿Qué traes en la mano?

Milo se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el muñeco.

– ¿Pero que...?

 _Se te quedo en mi casa, Milo_ – escuchó a Shaka en su mente.

– ¡Rayos!

 _Casa de Escorpio_

Milo no tuvo más opción que arrojar lo más lejos que pudo el muñeco en la salida de su templo, esperando que así se perdiera para siempre.

 _Casa de Sagitario_

Mü, Aldebarán, Shura y Athena estaban en el mismo estado: en shock. Detrás de ellos colgados en un pilar de cada extremo pusieron un letrero gigante que decía "INTERVENCIÓN" en letras rojas. Todos tenían una especie de carta en la mano.

– ¡Aborten la misión! ¡Repito: aborten la misión, Aioros viene hacia aquí! – exclamo Afrodita mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Hasta que Afrodita les dio ese mensaje todos empezaron a moverse. Athena recogió su vestido y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Entre Aldebarán y Mü quitaron el cartel y no sabían donde lo debían poner.

– ¿Que hacemos? ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí! – dijo Aldebarán.

– ¡Yo me lo llevo, ustedes váyanse! – expresó Shura.

– Vamos con Camus – comento Mü.

...

Aioros llegó a su casa, fue a las instancias privadas del templo y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Suspiro con fuerza, se quedo viendo la pared por unos minutos y dijo en voz alta.

– Saga tiene razón, distraerme me hará bien. Iré a visitar a Shura.

 _Casa de Capricornio_

– ... En que me metí ahora.

Shura miraba una y otra vez el enorme cartel, no sabía que hacer con él. ¿Donde se supone que lo pondría?

– ¿Shura?

Esa voz era sin duda alguna la de Aioros. Shura entro en pánico e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: envolverse el cartel como si fuera una manta.

– Aquí estas – le dijo Aioros cuando lo vio, aunque la cara de confusión que puso al verlo en ese estado tan peculiar lo desoriento un poco – Eh... vengo más tarde, iré a visitar a Athena.

– Si, buena idea.

 _Casa de Acuario_

– ...Aprendí a no preguntar lo que no me corresponde.

Fue lo único que dijo Camus mientras leía un libro y vio que Afrodita y Athena corrían como si estuvieran en un maratón y cuando Mü y Aldebarán entraron a toda velocidad a su templo. Camus les ofreció pasar y les sirvió un poco de té a cada uno sin preguntarles nada.

– Hola – saludo Aioros sin muchas energías – ¿Que hacen aquí?

– Solo charlábamos – respondió Camus por Mü y Aldebarán, quienes aun no recuperaban el aliento.

– Iré a visitar a Athena.

– Puedes pasar.

Cuando Aioros salió del templo, Mü y Aldebarán se miraron entre ellos con pánico.

 _Casa de Piscis_

 _Afrodita ¿donde esta Athena?_ – preguntó Mü

– Conmigo, apenas se esta reponiendo después de correr por tres casas – contestó, mientras abanicaba a Saori con la mano y le daba un poco de agua.

 _¡Aioros quiere ver a Athena, sabrá que algo esta pasando si no la ve con el Patriarca!_ –

– Oh, genial – murmuro Afrodita con sarcasmo – Señorita, Aioros va camino a verla.

Saori no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de angustia y retomo su carrera hacia la Sala del Patriarca.

– Donde esta Seiya cuando se necesita – dijo Saori en voz alta mientras seguía corriendo.

...

Volviendo a la casa de Leo, Aioria sintió que se quito un gran peso de encima. Debía admitir que ver a Aioros triste, de nuevo, era algo que siempre le afectaría, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo de que su hermano finalmente pudiera terminar con una relación que no le hacía algún bien. Al menos pudo darle un abrazo y asegurarle que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Solo esperaba contar con el suficiente tiempo para darle un poco de todo lo que su hermano le había dado en la vida.

* * *

¡Al fin la pesadilla de Aioria llegó a su fin!

Grasshoper: Una gran lección que la vida se aseguró que aprendiera bien y me alegra que tu también lo sepas. ¡No voy a olvidarlos ni de chiste! De hecho en uno de mis libros puse de agradecimiento a la gente que me leía cuando no era nadie. Espero que ahora en vacaciones tenga algo de tiempo, porque aunque son vacaciones es cuando más trabajo xD. Es curioso porque no eres la primera persona que me dice algo así, por lo que diré esto: nunca voy a considerarme la mejor o de las mejores. Yo veo a las personas y a sus obras como colores: es hermoso sin duda las tonalidades que puede tener, pero el mundo necesita el equilibrio de todos los colores, todos son importantes, todos tienen su estilo, su forma de ser, y eso los hace especiales, la individualidad de cada quien. Y en verdad estoy muy, muy halagada por tu comentario. ¿Críticas? Siempre son duras, es parte de esto y VAYA que me han tocado. De hecho mi hermano dice que el día que dé conferencias sobre mi libro (hasta el año que viene o principios del 2019) también hable de todo lo que pase como autora y persona, podría inspirar a muchas personas y es algo que definitivamente tengo en cuenta. De hecho lo que escribí la última vez te lo super resumí, hubo una etapa todavía más difícil.

¡Ya ves que lo del muñeco vudú era en serio! ¡Casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas! Lo de la universidad estuve como dos semanas en una carrera contra el tiempo, mi perro y yo competíamos por ver a quien se le caía mas pelo.

Eeeeeeeeen cuanto a la página, me recomendaron una diseñadora para hacer como imágenes personalizadas de mi como autora, ya saben firma y esas cosas ¿Cuando lo tendrá? No tengo idea, pero espero pronto para abrir la página ya 100% real no feik

En fin

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya saben que cualquier comentario en verdad lo apreciaría muchísimo.

¡Los quiero mucho!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

P.S. Una disculpa cualquier error ortográfico.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

Bien, aquí lo último para acabar con este fic. Haré algunos comentarios al final del fic y una pregunta muy importante...

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

El atardecer llego al santuario.

El cielo se pintaba de un hermoso naranja seguido del azul que anunciaba que la noche llegaría pronto. El caballero de Sagitario caminaba hacia la estatua de Athena en busca de su Diosa. Saori estaba justo en frente de la gran estatua, su cabello ondeaba con la fría brisa que comenzaba a aparecer y su vestido blanco se movía con suavidad. Aunque Athena le estaba dando la espalda, Aioros igualmente se inclino ante ella e hizo acto de presencia.

– Realmente no es necesaria tanta formalidad, pero si ustedes sienten que es necesario seguiré haciendo el esfuerzo de aceptarlo – dijo Saori con una sonrisa mientras se daba media vuelta y miraba con bondad a su caballero.

Aioros se puso de pie y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Realmente es un reto, pero veremos que pasará con el paso del tiempo.

Athena asintió y bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad para estar más cerca del caballero de Sagitario.

– Puedo imaginar a que has venido a verme, pero escucharé todo lo que necesites expresar.

Aioros miro hacia la nada y se tomo su tiempo para hablar.

– Desde que volvimos a la vida, se nos dió la oportunidad de expandir nuestro mundo y conocer cosas nuevas. Usted quería que tuviéramos la oportunidad de ver más allá de lo que ya conocíamos. Al salir al mundo me di cuenta de la vida que llevan los hombres, lo que hacen y lo que sienten. Me di cuenta de que me sentía muy... extraño. Encontrar la idea de estar tan unido a alguien me conmovió y se convirtió en un deseo que me gustaría cumplir. A la edad que yo tengo hay muchos hombres que tienen al amor de su vida e incluso su propia familia, y yo ni siquiera he dado el primer paso. Veo a todos los hombres como yo casados o con hijos y no puedo evitar creer que me estoy quedando atrás; y eso me hace sentir fatal – Aioros tomo asiento en una de las escaleras y admitió –. Tal vez por eso me gusta salir y ver el mundo de los humanos, porque es algo que yo no he podido tener... y tal vez nunca lo lograré.

Saori permaneció tranquila, esperando a que Aioros dijera algo más. Cuando se aseguró de que el caballero de Sagitario ya no iba a decir nada más, se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

– Es importante saber aprovechar las segundas oportunidades. Aun hay muchas cosas que descubrir, sentir y vivir. Nadie nunca nos ha prometido un futuro, nadie nos dice que mañana será un buen día, lo único que tenemos es hoy. Creo que es importante ahora que puedes empezar de nuevo en dividir el tiempo en las cosas esenciales de la vida: familia, amigos, entrenamiento, metas de vida. Quiero ser sincera y confesarte que me he sentido como tu: confundida, pero ya no más. He venido a cumplir una misión, y mientras lo hago y dé lo mejor, todo eventualmente se dará. El camino aparecerá, no sabemos cuando, pero lo hará y nos guiará hacia nuevos caminos en los que habrá días de sol, nublados y de lluvia. Pero pase lo que pase, ahí estaremos para ti Aioros, tal como tu lo has estado con nosotros.

Mientras Saori hablaba, puso una mano en el hombro de Aioros para hacerlo sentir acompañado. Después de un momento, Aioros le sonrió y le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón a su diosa por el tiempo que le dedico. Ambos se quedaron sentados y al salir las estrellas el caballero de Sagitario se marchaba hasta que...

– También quisiera agradecer que recorriera todas las casas solo porque supo que vendría a verla.

Y con ese comentario, Aioros se retiro.

–...Mejor le hubiera dicho a Mü que me teletransportara hasta aquí – Saori puso una mano en su rostro al reprocharse a si misma por no haber pensado en eso antes.

 _Casa de Sagitario_

 _¡Estoy tan feliz!_ – escucho la celebración de Afrodita – _¡Esta mala historia llego a su fin!_

 _¡Fiesta en casa de Libra!_ – propuso Death Mask.

 _¡No empiecen!_ – les gruño Dohko.

 _Ya déjenlo en paz_ – interrumpió Saga – _¿Que parte de "necesita estar solo" no entienden?_

 _¿Necesita estar solo? ¿Seguro?_ – pregunto Aioria.

 _No me digas que estas en su casa..._ –

 _No le digas_ – escucho Aldebarán.

 _Por cierto ¿Por que terminaron?_ – cuestiono Shura.

 _No lo van a creer_ – se metió Kanon.

 _¿Y a ustedes que les importa? Parecen viejas chismosas_ – apareció Camus.

 _Es que se prendió esta madre y es vital saber por qué_ – soltó Death Mask en tono burlón – _Ya Géminis, suelten la lengua._

 _Los joderemos toda la noche hasta que nos digan_ – amenazó Milo –, _y saben que cumplimos._

 _Esta bien, solo no vuelvan a tocar el tema o los mandaré a todos a la otra dimensión_ – les gruño Saga.

 _Fue porque Aioros llego cinco minutos tarde a su cita_ – reveló Kanon.

 _¡¿Qué?!_ – soltaron varios dorados.

 _No les creo_ – fue lo primero que dijo Shaka.

 _Miren quien apareció, el que no estaba interesado en el tema_ – se burlo Milo.

 _Son unos escandalosos, es imposible no escucharlos_ – se defendió Shaka.

 _¿Esa es la verdadera razón?_ – pregunto Mü.

 _No es difícil de creer, esa mujer es demonio que no sabe lo que quiere_ – expreso Kanon.

 _Maldita bruja, ojala un día sea la anciana de los gatos_ – maldijo Afrodita

 _Si haces un ritual puede que eso se cumpla_ – menciono Death Mask con "inocencia".

 _¡Ya dejen eso de los rituales!_ – los detuvo Dohko.

– ¿Aioria?

El caballero de Leo se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

– Hola hermano – saludó.

– ¿Que haces tan tarde en mi casa? ¿Pasa algo?

– Solo quería saludar y ver como estabas o si necesitas algo. Bueno ya es tarde y ya estas en casa, creo que debería irme a la mía ¡Buenas noches!

– Saga ya les dijo ¿cierto?

Ese comentario hizo que Aioria se detuviera en seco al intentar huir.

– ¿Saga? Eh...

– Me lo imagine – dijo Aioros y rió un poco por lo bajo.

– Lo lamento de verdad, yo... te dejaré solo si es lo que quieres.

– Tu compañía siempre es buena para mi.

Aioros invito a Aioria a la cocina, le dio un vaso de agua y un poco de comida.

– Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, lo siento – comento Aioros mientras veía comer a su hermano.

– Esta bien, lo entiendo – Aioria le sonrió un poco y luego le dio un mordisco a una rebanada de pan.

Mientras Aioros veía a su hermano pequeño comer, tuvo un pequeño flashback en donde de pequeño Aioria siempre iba a dormir con él cada vez que lo necesitaba. Después lo levantaba en las mañanas para jugar con él o pedirle algo de comer. Más tarde iba a la cocina y le preparaba un plato realmente sencillo que Aioria disfrutaba muchísimo. No pudo evitar comparar ese pequeño niño con el gran león que devoraba la comida de su plato.

– Que rápido – murmuro Aioros.

– Si, suelo comer muy rápido – contesto Aioria con la boca medio llena.

Aioros rió y negó suavemente la cabeza.

– No me refiero a eso – intervino Aioros, se quedo mudo por un momento al no saber explicar lo que pensaba, su semblante sereno cambio a uno más apagado mientras evitaba tener contacto visual con Aioria – Me perdí de mucho... ¿no es cierto?

Silencio.

Aioria no podía decirle "Claro, demasiadas cosas" ya que su juventud había sido terriblemente difícil sin él, y sabía que Aioros no necesitaba de más tristeza, con la que estaba pasando era suficiente. No pudo responderle de inmediato, pero decidió hacer algo que siempre le había funcionado: ser honesto.

– Lo que importa es que estas conmigo ahora. Te tengo, y tu me tienes a mi, lo demás no es muy importante.

Aioros le sonrió y aunque en su mirada se veía reflejada cierta nostalgia, se notaba que ya estaba un poco más animado.

– Es cierto eso – Aioros miro por una ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy oscuro –. Vaya, es tarde. Que te parece si te quedas aquí por esta noche y hacemos una pijamada, como en los viejos tiempos.

– Buena idea – asintió Aioria.

Aioros se puso de pie para ir a su habitación y preparar las cosas, pero antes de eso...

– Espera.

Aioria también se puso de pie y sin decir nada se dirigió a su hermano y lo abrazó.

– No sabes lo que significa para mi tenerte de vuelta.

Aioros se quedo asombrado por un momento y luego devolvió la muestra de afecto.

– Si lo sé, es lo mismo que yo siento cada vez que puedo estar contigo cada día.

A la mañana siguiente, Aioria, como de costumbre, fue el primero en levantarse. Al saber esto, Aioros se levantó también. Ambos hermanos se quedaron acostados viendo hacia la nada y platicaron y bromearon un rato hasta que el estomago del león empezó a rugir. Se levantaron y Aioros hizo el desayuno mientras Aioria preparaba la mesa.

Ambos caballeros desayunaron tranquilos, siguieron charlando y cerca del medio día ambos tuvieron que despedirse porque tenían responsabilidades que cumplir.

Aioros acompaño a Aioria hasta la entrada del templo, se despidió de él y lo vio alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista

Aioros suspiro y cuando se dispuso a entrar a su casa para empezar con la rutina, un objeto cerca de su entrada llamo su atención. Al acercarse a ver que era, lo recogió y lo observo con curiosidad

– ¿Eh? ¿Que es esto? – se pregunto en voz alta mientras observaba el muñeco vudú.

* * *

¡La pesadilla de Aioria llegó a su fin! ¡Y la mía también!

Antes que nada quiero decir que la inspiración de este fic fue mi hermano, que al salir con una mujer que me hizo sentir escalofríos tan solo verla, casi me hace hacer una oración poderosa que encontré en youtube que decía que si se hacía con fuerza la relación terminaría (a eso llevo mi desesperación pero no lo hice! Solo busque porque soy una dramática) y estaba tan desesperada porque hice lo que pude por él y no dio resultado, entonces fue tanta mi ansiedad que tuve que escribirlo para que se me pasara ¡y vaya que funciono! Además de una buena idea para un fic. No, mi hermano no sabe que escribo en fanfiction, pero cuando lo sepa (y espero que no) hay de dos: o me da una santa lectura sobre esto y se enoja, o le va a dar risa de lo que hago cuando entro en pánico, desesperación y drama.

¿Ven? Hasta de mis tragedias saco algo bueno :D

Este capitulo en especial queda muy bien con mi hermano y la verdad conmigo en parte también, el como se siente Aioros: ver que los demás avanzan tanto con sus vidas y los ves por todas partes y uno siente que se esta quedando atrás. Pero al menos yo entiendo que todo bueno en esta vida requiere paciencia, seguiré trabajando y confío que las cosas eventualmente llegarán.

Además yo descargue un juego otome de magia donde eliges a un chico y empiezas a salir con él, entonces es un pendiente menos en mi vida xD

Datos extra y curiosidades (sección nueva a partir de ahora en mis fics)

*El título de Speak Now fue por una canción de Taylor Swift, que la escuchaba cada vez que mis hermanos tenían una mala novia y parecía que querían llevarlas al altar  
*El sueño de Aioria era una escena que me imaginaba cuando escuchaba la canción anterior  
*Los consejos de los dorados fueron consejos que me dieron en la vida real debido a mi desesperación de no saber que hacer  
*En el capítulo anterior, el cartel de "Intervención" y lo de las cartas era algo que salía en la serie How I Met Your Mother.  
*Un amigo si me recomendo usar magia vudú (en broma pero por un segundo si lo llegue a considerar)  
*Dependiendo de que tan largo fuera mi sufrimiento era lo largo que iba a ser el fic, no fue demasiado pero notese mi drama en cada capitulo xD

Grasshoper: Es bueno saber que te hice reír, tanto con el fic como con mi vida, soy un circo ambulante xD y con el juego de amor que estoy jugando pues algo es algo ajajajaja ni Athena sabe como sobrevivió a semejante subida. Vaya realmente no me consideraba una artista, es una manera muy interesante de describirme, supongo que no es del todo erróneo. Las primeras conferencias serían en mi país pero sin duda alguna quiero ir a España un día, allá hay excelentes autores (una de mis fav es Laura Gallego quiero todos sus libros). Para ir a parar allá tiene que irme MUY bien acá, lo bueno es que empezaré en internet y trataré de cubrir todo el terreno posible para llegar pronto! Lo de la página tardará, porque no quiero solo hacerla y ya, realmente quiero hacer las cosas bien y tengo que pensar en muchas cosas para mantenerla activa, ademas de que es otra gran inversión y quiero prepararme bien antes de darla a conocer  
Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, realmente a veces este proyecto ha sido muy difícil más de lo que imagine pero ya llego hasta aquí y no daré marcha atrás, soy Seiya xD

-PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE-

Estoy planeando hacer un fic de Saga pero no sé... probablemente sea el fic más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (no es como si haya escrito la gran cosa pero bueno) y probablemente tenga una que otra secuela y así. Es una idea que lleva ya casi dos años en mi cabeza. De hecho escribí la mitad del primer capitulo pero por lo mismo que no tenía tiempo y mi vida era un desastre pues se borro del Doc Manager :c Este año me propuse a organizar mi vida para estar más por aquí, hasta compre una agenda, pero ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustaría acompañar a Saga en su vida personal?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya saben que cualquier comentario en verdad lo apreciaría muchísimo.

¡Los quiero mucho y espero estar por aquí pronto!

¡En verdad aprecio que hayan terminado de leer esta historia y acompañarme en este viaje, gracias!

Agradecimientos

Mary Yuet, Artemiss90, Radamanthys'Queen, Grasshoper, guerra213, Lady Yuu por dejarme un comentario, lamento si no logré contestar alguno mañana los revisaré u.u

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

P.S. Una disculpa cualquier error ortográfico.


End file.
